What if Kanto was real?
by Pikazilla
Summary: Do we want to 'all live in a Pokemon world' What does the existence of Pokemon mean for the existence of mankind? Would civilization thrive, perish or even exist? What are the politics, economics, crime, history, ect. within a realistic depiction of Kanto?
1. Intro, Rule & Notes

Pokemon is over 20 years old and is still a videogame juggernaut; the largest Nintendo franchise other than Mario himself. Throughout this time; the Pokemon world has shown surprising amount of detail in examining the impact that Pokemon would have on society: even exploring old history.

At the same time; there are moments that are too lighthearted or inconsistent within the Pokemon lore to make much sense. Such examples include; crime, gun-ownership, use of mind control, the concept of ghosts and supernatural myths, and the obvious gray area between friendly pokemon battles and lethal cockfighting: yes I will be discussing PETA (which will be renamed to **PETAP**: People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals & Pokemon).

This is all a thought experiment, but I do want to know **If Kanto was Real.**

**Disclaimer:**

-I will only examine the original G1 pokemon (1-149; Bulbasaur to Dragonite). Legendary Pokemon are OP, so I will ignore them. Glitch pokemon are obviously not to be included. Alternate forms, shiny pokemon and megas can be included; but anime or spinoff only Variant Pokémon (like Crystal Onix & Snorlax Snowmen) will be excluded.

-The main videogames will be viewed as the official canon. The Anime and other spinoffs will only be mentioned if they do not contradict the videogames. I will avoid discussing major characters unless they are relevant to my discussion. I will certainly mention characters like Giovanni and Officer Jenny for topics like crime and police; but most characters irrelevant to my argument (like Tracey Sketchit, who has always been irrelevant) will be ignored. To mention these protagonists' lives would simply be me repeating the lore, which is redundant.

-Traits within the pokemon world that are obvious game mechanics (the inability to get around bushes or fences) will be ignored.

-I will use some but not all official pokedex entries from the videogames. I will not examine every pokedex entry; especially since some entries are inconsistent outliers or have been contradicted. Pokedex entries outside of the videgames will be ignored.

-I will not discuss Pokemon-Human relationships; Gardevoir is not a G1 Pokemon. Also I don't want to get into any creepy topics: especially with Ditto.

-I will focus primarily on Kanto; but we must assume that the Pokemon World is similar to the real world otherwise. I will consider real world animals existing in the Pokemon World, although they will be mostly overshadowed by the Pokemon. Technology and gadgets that exist in the Pokemon World only (Nurse Joy's healing machine, Bill's PC, Repel) will still exist within this analysis.

-I am well aware that my analysis is going to not mention some topics. If there's any topic you want me to examine, let me know and I might consider it. Don't expect me to mention every idea or every pokemon; this franchise is massive and I cannot do everything. If you disagree with me; don't badger me and call me an idiot. Give your own thoughts and arguments; I want to hear them. Just be civil regardless.


	2. Human History

Let's assume that the evolution of mankind is not snuffed out by rampaging Pinsirs and Scythers hunting our evolutionary ancestors for over 300 million years. Let's assume that the year is 50,000 BC; it's still the Stone Age and civilization is still tribal. The first Kantonese settlers arrive in Pallet Town and begin to spread out; but are forced to face wild Pokemon.

Pokeballs most likely were not available to undeveloped Stone Age tribes. Yes, the Anime does depict a literal stone pokeball in the episode Claydol Big and Tall (AG104), but this was most likely magical (since the majority of other ancient devices that capture or control Pokemon used magic and this Stone Pokeball was created by a 'White Sage'). The oldest legit Pokeballs within the Anime are between 40-300 years old; meaning that they most likely require industrial or modern technology to be made. Even if Stone Age pokeballs were possible; I will assume that this tribe of Kantonese just don't have the resources, knowledge or magic to make Pokeballs.

My first conclusion is that this tribe will just instantly die; good luck trying to use stone spears to kill a Rhydon, don't try to outrun a flying Charizard as it burns down everything. Keep in mind that a Blastoise is basically a modern day tank that can also swim; even if you dodge its hydropumps, you aren't harming that shell.

Then we have Gyarados, good lord. This literal sea monster has multiple Pokedex entries stating that it can destroy entire cities (both ancient and modern) and that it is one of the most rageful, violent Pokemon ever. And yet this Pokemon is actually my argument as to why humans can survive in the Pokemon World.

Domestication of animals is extremely difficult to do. Wikipedia recognizes less than 50 truly domesticated animals (List_of_domesticated_animals) and there are over 8 million confirmed animal species. Youtuber CGPGrey made a simple and easy video about Animal Domestication, but basically for feral animals to be domesticated: that feral animal need to either be social enough to develop connections with humans, or the feral animal must be both too slow and too weak to flee or fight back so that humans can cage it and selectively breed the animal to be more docile. Wolves were one of the first domesticated animals since the social structure of wolf packs made them friendly enough to interact with and eventually befriend humans; and a single wolf is still weak enough for it to be killed or scared away by a tribe of humans if it ever does lash out. Lions are social, but are too violent and powerful for domestication. Coyotes are similar to wolves, but lack the social structure to trust and befriend humans. Even though wolves seem perfect for becoming domesticated into dogs, it wasn't an instant transition: dog domestication was a long process that may have taken thousands of years.

Back to Gyarados; my argument relies on the tan tomboy Nurse Joy from the episode The Joy of Pokémon (092). In this episode; Nurse Joy befriends a giant Magikarp without using a Pokeball. Even when it evolves into a Gyarados, despite not being tamed by a Pokeball, and despite Gyarados being a rampaging kaiju; they are still BEST FRIENDS (this is the greatest Nurse Joy ever!).

If a feral Gyarados can be tamed without any magic or Pokeballs, then almost any Pokemon can be. We know that this is not an outlier; Meowth was also once feral before joining Jessie & James, and Ash never puts Pikachu in a Pokeball (Ash did need to drag Pikachu with a lasso in Episode 1, but they are now BEST FRIENDS). There are plenty of other examples; officially called "Walking Pokemon". The Kantonese tribes will guarantee their safety and conquest of the region by becoming Pokemon Trainers; bypassing the pokeball for a more realistic method of taming. Ironically; Gyarados might be one of the easiest Pokemon to tame due to how easy it is to capture and contain Magikarps; an artificial pond or aquarium is all you need to keep them from escaping, and thus giving the Pokemon Trainers plenty of time to form a friendly bond.

Now that we know that Stone Age man would need to be Pokemon Trainers as well, then we must see how Pokemon would change the development of mankind.

The ease of taming means mankind would use Pokemon as farm animals tens of thousands of years before the normal animals would be domesticated. Arcanine would replace dogs, Rapidash would replace the horse, ect… Since normal animals are harder to domesticate; they would be mostly replaced by Pokemon. The only scenario where this might not be the case is if Pokemon used as meat livestock retaliate; forcing humans to use the safer cattle instead of Tauros (some of whom can use hyper-beam and earthquake: not safe at all).

But the Field Moves will make significant impacts on even the smallest and simplest tribes. Want to construct buildings? Use Strength and Rock Smash if it's stone, Cut if you want a log cabin. Having issues with invading armies? Use Dig to make underground tunnels and homes. Injured? Use Soft-Boiled to heal you in an instant. Want to discover America? Use Surf to find it, and Fly to travel back and forth.

Pokemon are able to travel across various terrains and biomes with no issue, which allows travel and trade to be on par with the transit systems of the 20th century; with the only downside being speed and cargo carrying capacity. The Sub-Saharan African nations will have more direct contact with Eurasia, the Americans will not have immune systems oblivious to Old World diseases and might better resist European conquests, and the concept of globalization might be established before the Bronze Age. All of human history can be drastically shifted by the communication that domesticated Pokemon can provide.

Electrical Pokemon have the potential in introducing electronics. Electrical power has been experimented with for millenniums before the 1700s, but such primitive batteries could not capture, utilize nor maintain electricity. Yet there are multiple episodes within Pokemon that confirms that Electric Pokemon can use their electric moves and abilities to charge modern electronics; Pokemon are batteries. With this; early man can experiment with Electric Pokemon and potentially make early electronics. Even if we assume that electronics don't get invented until 1500 AD: that's still centuries of technological advancements that would advance human technology significantly further than in our timeline.

Now while there are some Pokemon like Machamp and Hitmonchan that are humanoid, they don't appear to have the same human mentality that would make them develop into a society or civilization; yes they are smart enough to communicate, but they still act like animals otherwise. They don't appear to be intelligent enough to be anything but Pokemon. Yet there are multiple Psychic Pokemon that are not only smart but absurd geniuses.

Alakazam alone would be the greatest asset for a young human civilization. His IQ is 5000 at least, with his brain cells constantly growing to increase his intelligence and memory indefinitely. Even if we ignore his Pokedex entry; Alakazam's massive head and his Psychic powers confirm that his brain is far larger than a human's brain. A civilization that is able to use Alakazams as scientists would manage to create a utopia overnight; Alakazam would be able to not only discover multiple technologies but could also create philosophies and political systems far more advanced than what we dumb humans can comprehend. Even if Alakazam somehow went extinct; there are other Pokemon with superhuman intelligence that would fit this role. This is still making many assumptions however; it is still quite possible that Alakazam's intelligence is designed primarily for his psychic abilities rather than understanding and implementing human progress. So for the remainder of this analysis: I will look at the Pokemon World as depicted in the canon rather than the 'Alakazam Utopia'.


	3. Economics

ParPokedollars: 200 PD for fresh water, 200 PD to buy a pokeball potentially capable of capturing literal gods, 1,000,000 PD to buy a bike. Pokemon has some interesting economics indeed. With Pokemon having literal magical powers and various absurd traits, this will quickly affect how the business of Pokemon functions.

Let's start with the biggest issue with the Pokemon economy; Payday. Meowth is famous for having a Koban (golden coin) on its forehead. The move Payday allows Meowth (and some other Pokemon) the magical ability to produce these coins; of actual gold worth actual Pokedollars. This is disastrous: very similar to the hyperinflation scenario I mentioned in my analysis of Mario's Mushroom kingdom. The ability to produce money does not actually make a nation wealthier: currency is used as a substitute for physical wealth to replace the burdening complexity of barter. I would assume that Payday Kobans would be banned to prevent such hyperinflation; due to the realistic scenario of someone exploiting Payday to make artificial wealth.

Pokemon domestication will mean that farming and animal raising will be legit businesses; which is what Pokemon Breeders do in both the games and anime. We will get petshops and salesmen (including those conmen selling Magikarp); but unfortunately it would be very likely for Team Rocket style animal/Pokemon traffickers to exist as well. Demand for any Pokemon would be extremely high; their superhuman abilities (especially the ones that are magical and godlike) would make them quite valuable.

We would see Pokemon Breeders devoted entirely to making the best Pokemon for contests, battles, races (similar to Horse Racing Breeders); and we will see Team Rocket kidnap and sell such Pokemon as well. Maybe Giovanni would do some Godfather style 'head in bed' stunt with a Ponyta. It is clear that Shiny Pokemon would be worth their weight in gold; especially Legendary Shiny Pokemon.

I must also mention the 'Profit by Pokebattles' mentality. This appears to be a trait only in the videogames. From what the Anime shows; Ash and friends are able to sustain themselves SOMEHOW. I don't know if this has to do with these kids getting money from their parents or that basic commodities are just free, but I won't go too deep into this since there's not much information to use to begin with.

However in the Videogames; Red/Pokemon Trainer maintains an income by Pokemon Battles: the loser has to pay Red when he wins. I would assume that Gyms and Pokemon Leagues are able to provide these prizes if they were funded in a manner similar to businesses. It's possible that Gyms are getting income from GDP taxes (if these organizations are government funded). However it is clear that Pokemon Championships would obtain additional funding from merchandising and ads; akin to real life sports leagues and Olympic Games.

Yet there is still the scenario of random strangers challenging Red to a battle and then giving him money upon their defeat. Team Rocket goons do this; that's just stupid, so I will ignore them. But the only reasonable way that Red can profit from random Pokemon battles is if Kanto both legally and culturally supports gambling: Kanto says it's okay for Red to play slots at a casino, so this is not that absurd. The fact that money is always involved in every Pokemon battle between any two trainers (including literal preschoolers) is a bit extreme however.

It is clear that Pokemon Battles are going to be as popular as any other 'sport'. As a result; Pokecenters and Nurse Joys will be as mandatory as baskeball courts and baseball fields. I will mention that Pokecenters being free isn't that absurd since Nurse Joy's 'healing machine' is just so fast, efficient and convenient: it makes me wonder why Ash's Pikachu needed bandages and an actual hospital bed after fighting Lt. Surge's Raichu.

I know one business that would be worth trillions: PEST CONTROL. Let's look at what would classify as pests within G1: Beedrills (giant hornets with drill hands: NO THANK YOU), Muk (literally Hedorah), Voltorb (electric balls that might explode), Koffing (toxic gas balls that might explode), Haunter (toxic gas ghost that literally eats human souls), Gyarados (a city destroying kaiju), Snorlax (would probably eat miles of farmland a day), Victreebel (a literal man-eating plant), any Pokemon that knows the move Earthquake (EVERYONE STOP USING THE MOVE EARTHQUAKE), and Hypno (spent an entire episode mindscrewing people). And there are some Pokemon that could threaten all of human civilization. Yes please: call the exterminator before my house gets ignited by a Charizard.


	4. Crime

Team Rocket as a criminal organization is obviously kid friendly compared to the ruthlessness of real life illegal syndicates. However there is no doubt that crime will exist in a Pokemon world; the superpowers Pokemon possess makes it easy to perform illegal activities swiftly and efficiently.

The rules of crime in the Pokemon world might have some changes. Many people joke about how Team Rocket never use guns and instead have Pokemon Battles. However let's assume that Meowth has Psyduck at gunpoint: what's stopping Psyduck from using Psychic to turn the gun at Meowth? How would a gunman be a threat to a Golem's literally rock hard body? Gun ownership would still exist; it just wouldn't be very useful. Alakazam alone can use Teleport, Barrier, Double Team (TM), Thief (TM) or the aforementioned Psychic to make guns irrelevant to it; and that's assuming Alakazam's high Speed doesn't already take down the gunman before that.

But because of how dangerous Pokemon are; I don't see a scenario where Ash and his tweenager friends are allowed to walk alone for months and years away from home. The games acknowledge that children trainers are going to have Pokemon that are at best Level 10; this would be realistic, especially if these same children view their Pokemon as pets rather than training them for battle. So Team Rocket members could easily prey on inferior Pokemon Trainers to steal from them.

Sleep and Paralysis moves will be the most efficient at ambushing humans and Pokemon alike (without doing something as extreme as actual assault or murder). In regards to Gen 1: Jolteon and Electrode has the speed to effectively strike first and both can learn Thunder Wave. Aerodactyl is also large enough to lift small Pokemon and some humans while also having high speed. Gengar and other Ghost Pokemon are confirmed to have some traits like invisibility, phasing, hiding in shadows, and various methods to flinch or scare their foes; which will be very useful indeed. Flying, teleporting or digging Pokemon in general will make for easy getaways.

The Johto games do present a realistically morbid example of Pokemon poaching; when Team Rocket hunt Slowpokes for their tails. This would make sense, especially since Slowpoke are extremely vulnerable due to their slow speed and infamous stupidity. Parasect might be similarly exploited; also having slow speed and a somewhat valuable item (Tiny Mushroom), while also possessing various powders and spores that could be weaponized by Team Rocket.

I also want to mention a recent Dorkly episode where they question why Team Rocket goons follow the '6 Pokemon Team' limit despite being criminals. The anime does show Ash's Krabby being automatically sent to the 'PC' when Ash went beyond his 6 Pokemon limit, despite Ash wanting to have Krabby stay on his team (Krabby/Kingler would spend the rest of his life as one of Ash's most forgettable and neglected Pokemon). However this is only in regards to Pokemon caught in Pokeballs; there is a possibility that taming Pokemon that have no Pokeballs (aka Walking Pokemon) could bypass the software by not involving anything to do with the PC mechanics. Keep in mind that Professor Oak is legally allowed to take care of Ash's Pokemon, despite going beyond this limit (at least we know Kingler is in good hands). Although with that said; I would assume that Team Rocket would launch raids on Oak's lab or attempt to hack PCs to steal Pokemon.

Home insurance, will be a NIGHTMARE. Arson, both intentional and unintentional, will be RAMPANT. There are several Pokemon confirmed to be strong enough to destroy houses, and plenty of fire types to burn everything down. Famine could also be an issue if infamously gluttonous Pokemon like Snorlax or highly toxic Pokemon like Muk infest farmlands. But Repel only works on Wild Pokemon; it doesn't affect humans, and you can't use Repel every minute of every day without it being expensive. Team Rocket meanwhile can form Protection Rackets by threatening to destroy entire towns overnight; something which most Dragon Pokemon can do by themselves. Infrastructure and architecture would need to somehow be able to survive or resist these absurd Pokemon on a daily basis. I would not be safe in my house when there are multiple Ghost Pokemon confirmed to be invisible, able to phase through objects, teleport, and most importantly: kill, steal or eat human souls in some way shape or form.

Now we must look at the classical Poke-Waifu: Officer Jenny. Yes, Growlithe is a reasonable K-9 unit for a police officer; but there is no way Jenny would survive long with just one single Growlithe, or even an Arcanine: she is going to need a full squad. Since police in real life have rights, legal abilities and freedoms that regular citizens don't (the ability to arrest, carry a gun, use lethal force) then it is possible that Jenny would be given some legal tools to assist her; perhaps being allowed more than 6 Pokemon on her team. A possible requirement for officers is to have high level Pokemon so that they can overpower criminals more effectively: which is shown in the Pokemon lore when Lance (an Elite Four member) is actively fighting Team Rocket during the events of the Red Gyarados in Johto (or maybe Lance wanted to catch the shiny pokemon, which he did in the Anime). Security Guards might also need to be above average Pokemon Trainers, maybe: Snorlax would be a great bouncer perhaps. Jigglypuff would be excellent riot control if it could just Sing everyone to sleep; but Stun Spore or the putrid stench of a Muk should work too. No surprise that a pokemon like Blastoise (who knows Hydropump and Rain Dance) would work well for fire fighting (and maybe crowd control too; assuming it doesn't use its "punching holes through thick steel" water jets).

And now for some Pre-Crime/Minority Report speculation. There is a Pokemon move known as Mind Reader: if this is literal, that means that solving crimes would be done in an instant. Lying under oath would be physically impossible in a courtroom. That said, it is also possible for these same Pokemon to just… lie: that would create one extreme scenario of legal corruption indeed.


	5. Pokemon Battles, PETA & War

Wow, PETA has really devolved into a joke hasn't it? Even something as innocent as Mario's Tanooki Suit is in their crosshairs. But ignoring Peta; I will say that animal rights has improved significantly; bull dogs (specifically bred for fighting bulls, hence their name) were still involved in the blood sport of bull-baiting as recently as the early 19th century.

Now although Pokemon aren't true animals, there is no doubt that someone somewhere is going to question or protest against Pokemon battles and Pokemon trainers; some of these activists include actual Pokemon like Mewtwo (Mewtwo would easily classify as an extremist, obviously, for almost destroying the world).

Before we talk about Pokemon rights and organizations like PETAP (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals & Pokemon) we need to look at what Pokemon battles are like. To do so; I will examine 4 scenarios… Softcore Combat Sport, Hardcore Combat Sport, Blood Sport, and Wars.

**Softcore Combat Sport**

The NFL in recent years implemented some 'injury prevention' reforms aimed at reducing brain damage caused by concussions. Like it or hate it; this injury prevention is what I would expect Pokemon Battles to focus on, if Pokemon Battles are going to survive as a sport. Having a level 1 Caterpie only faint from a Mega Gyarados' Bite is going to be unlikely realistically. I would assume that Gym Battles (and anything similar) would have an official referee like what the anime depicts; however they would probably follow stricter rules and regulations.

I would assume the following rules…

Pokemon Origins confirms that Pokemon HP can be detected; it could be possible that a KO would only require depleting an opponent's HP to a low amount (like when it's in the red zone).

Poisoning might be banned entirely, assuming that the poison Pokemon use is lethal or does permanent damage.

Pokemon cannot duel another Pokemon outside of their weight class (like in boxing) or with a significant level gap. Anyone who knows Punch Out should ask yourself "How did Glass Joe not die in his match against Mr. Sandman?"

KO by countdown will be the norm (like in boxing).

Otherwise; I don't see much difference in regards to how Pokemon Gyms and Championships would play out. I would assume Gym Leaders would get some income; if Pokemon Trainers don't need to pay an entrance fee, then perhaps Gym Leaders could be paid by advertisements or government incentive subsidies.

**Hardcore Combat Sport**

Remember that episode when Ash's Pikachu got dominated by a Raichu owned by the 9ft tall Lt. Surge? Remember how Pikachu wasn't just healed in the Pokemon Center's Healing Station and was instead actually hospitalized; bandages and a bed? Remember the 'sequel' Pika and Goliath! (DP074) where Pikachu again is in a bed; but needs an OXYGEN MASK and has a heart rate monitor? That's this scenario.

I'm not saying every Pokemon Battle is going to end like this; but like real sports, injuries and casualties will eventually happen. Because of that; PETAP is going on the offensive.

With that said; I would expect such Pokemon Battles to transition towards being more softcore. Gladiator or Knightly sword fighting tournaments have been pacified to either use heavy body armor (as seen in modern Kendo) and fake light swords (as seen in modern Fencing).

Basically; the Anime depiction of Pokemon Battles will need to be regulated in order to make it into the aforementioned softcore combat sport. But this would mean that Team Rocket could invest into illegal bloodsports.

**Blood Sport**

But what if regular Pokemon Battles are blood sports? What if the superhuman Pokemon are too powerful for even regulations to make battles softcore? What if any Pokemon Battle has a chance of death?

This I think is the more realistic scenario; considering that (even ignoring the Pokedex entries) we have some deadly Pokemon moves; literal poison, literal fire, literal cutting and slashing. Dark Type moves are f'd up moves indeed; biting, beat up, foul play and nasty plot. I personally don't want a Machamp doing THROAT CHOP on any of my Pokemon.

Now I will say I am strictly against the idea of a blood sport. With that said; only in modern times has bloodsports been banned, restricted, or made softcore in some way. Even then, we still see bullfighting legal in the majority of Spain and Mexico; with some provinces in Spain protecting the sport by law.

Because of this, I see two scenarios for Pokemon Blood Sport Battles; legal due to cultural significance, or illegal due to animal cruelty. Like with bullfighting; the practice's legality will vary depending on the region or nation.

I have noticed that the anime tries to justify Pokemon Battles as a way to develop close friendship bonds between Trainer (despite Ash discarding his Pokemon every new generation). However if Pokemon Battles become a realistic bloodsport; I don't see how this would make much sense. The Pokemon most willing to fight are the ones who are going to be most likely to get killed as a result.

**Wars**

Lt. Surge is confirmed to be an official lieutenant of an actual Pokemon War. He was also confirmed to be a pilot who had Electrical Pokemon power his plane; hence why he's an Electrical Gym Leader. Now I won't question how this 8ft tall goliath could fit in a plane. What I will look at is: How would a Pokemon War work like?

I would assume that it would be identical to real war except most or all soldiers would also be Pokemon Trainers. Obviously; some Pokemon would be more important than others. I already discussed how Pokemon would be weaponized by criminals; and common soldiers would be able to do similar things.

I will mention that the difference between gang warfare and conventional modern warfare is that Al Capone didn't have to worry about the tank corps and airforce. I will mention that many Rock Pokemon either use dig or have a rocky body implied or confirmed to be resistant to explosions; both traits allowing them to be a threat to tanks. Earthquake alone would be a move capable of sabotaging many buildings, bridges and almost anything an enemy military would be using. Flying Pokemon would be a potential threat to aircraft; even the common Zubat could do serious damage if it uses Supersonic to confuse enemy pilots, making them crash into the ground as 'hurting itself in confusion'. I still think Alakazam would be very useful; very fast, absurdly smart, and can use Psychic at a distance. Mr. Mime would be excellent for protecting soldiers from projectiles and artillery. And it's no surprise that healing Pokemon like Chansey would be battlefield medics.

Nukes also exist… and many Pokemon can teleport… so a nuclear war could be over in less than 10 seconds in this scenario; Pokemon grabs a nuke, teleports to an enemy city, teleports away, boom.


	6. The Pokemon Win

Hand dexterity and brainpower are the two main factors in the formation of human civilization. Humans can make tools that smarter elephants and dolphins cannot, and evolved to specialize their arms to be less bulky and stiff like a gorilla to instead make things like spears and clubs to kill said gorilla; 2001: A Space Odyssey style.

Here's the thing about this… why haven't Pokemon made their own civilization already?

We see Pokemon capable of using tools; Machamp work on construction sites, Cubone can use bones as clubs, Jigglypuff can draw with a marker (without fingers), and the Gastly from Maiden's Peak can operate a cash register (without arms) and is capable of recognizing and using currency (because being dead doesn't change the fact that you're greedy).

Real life humans were able to use weapons like spears to hunt. However a mammoth was an animal too large and deadly for a single person to fight against fairly. Communication allowed humans to locate, encircle and ambush or trap a mammoth; defeating one large target with a squad of otherwise tiny apes: yay teamwork!

But we see Team Rocket's Meowth being the 'translator' of almost every Pokemon in the Anime; confirming that Pokemon can communicate with other Pokemon who aren't in their same species. The episode Island of the Giant Pokémon confirms this again; with much of the episode showing (in subtitles) that Ash's, Misty's, Brock's and Team Rocket's Pokemon are able to talk to each other perfectly. We have many Pokemon capable of speaking English/Japanese as well; again there's Meowth who learned to speak by reading a book. There are even Pokemon who are capable of using telepathy to communicate with humans; including non-Psychic Types like the aforementioned Gastly. I do need to mention this Gen III example: the episode Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! had Deoxys (who is an alien) speak through a mind-controlled Meowth to communicate in English/Japanese. So this means that alien Pokemon, who never seen humans before, have the potential to speak human languages.

Pokemon should be able to communicate with each other to form communities, and have the tools construct farms and cities to do so. But they still need the brainpower to do so. I would assume that President Slowpoke would not be an effective leader, assuming he knows the difference between the Nuclear Football and a ham sandwich. You probably know what I'm going to say next… Not only does the average Pokemon have about average human intelligence; but what about Alakazam!? While I don't know if this Pokemon can talk; I would assume that he would invent the first modern computer by 10,000 BC.

So now that Pokemon can plan, communicate, and use tools; we can say for certain that a "United States of Pokemon" will exist. So assuming that human and USP technology is on par with each other; can the USP conquer mankind? I think so; primarily because of population growth.

Now I don't support the idea of overpopulation; it's a big strain on a civilization during peacetime. However during wartime; it is a significant benefit. The reason why some empires in history expand so rapidly is because empires have access to resources (especially food) to fuel their armies to conquer smaller nations. Pokemon have a significant advantage in soldier deployment due to the mechanics of Pokemon Breeding and Eggs.

It does not take much time for Pokemon to lay eggs or hatch from eggs. Ditto also makes things easy by being able to breed with even genderless Pokemon SOMEHOW. And many Pokemon eggs hatch quickly; even if we look at the Anime instead of game mechanics, we did see May's Eevee hatch after only 7 episodes. So it could be really easy to maintain a 'Ditto Brothel' to fuel the military of the USP. Lets hope this works with other Pokemon (Gardevoir plz!)

So if Pokemon are indeed powerful, intelligent, cooperative and numerous; how could humans survive in this Pokemon World as the dominant species? The lore points to only one realistic conclusion; that Pokemon are just too nice or simple to need such a lifestyle. They want to be your BESTEST FRIENDZIES and nothing more. So next time you see your Muk; put on your hazmat suit and give that sludgeball a big ol' hug… BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, HE'LL POLUTE YOUR CITY INTO A TOXIC UNINHABITABLE WASTELAND.

That's all I got for now. If you have any ideas for a future chapter, let me know. I won't accept every request, so make it interesting.


End file.
